


God Cupcakes

by LaskasBasket



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaskasBasket/pseuds/LaskasBasket
Summary: Went nuts baking and decorating, inspired by a lovely fic by megzseattle, "I Will Follow You Into The Dark," part of The Serpent and the Seagull series
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	God Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Follow You Into The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287402) by [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/pseuds/megzseattle). 



Went nuts baking and decorating, inspired by a lovely fic by megzseattle, "I Will Follow You Into The Dark," part of The Serpent and the Seagull series. Kinda appropriate that my very first entry on a writing site is the work of my hands.

These are golden raisin carrot-cake cupcakes, with cream cheese icing, decorated with gold sprinkles, gold nonpareils, golden sugar crystals, and caramel syrup

With flash

W/O flash

In a gift box in natural lighting


End file.
